


Momoi only has gay friends

by Taitsu



Series: All Momoi has to go through [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Kise tells her, M/M, Momoi thinks only Kise is gay, it's suppoused to be funny, nothing serious here, weird writing stile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi and Kise are shopping and Kise is shocked by Momoi's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momoi only has gay friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppoused to be writing something else...

Momoi and Kise were walking through the mall shopping for clothes, shops and anything basketball-related. They had bough more than what Momoi could have carried alone, at this particular point Momoi decided it was great she had Kise come with her, and that the boy was as enthusiastic as her about shopping.

Momoi: (excited) "It's awesome having a gay friend to shop with!"

Kise: (over exaggerating) "What!?"

Momoi: (genuinely surprised) “Ki-chan, what’s with that expression?”

Kise: “You’ve just called me your gay friend; I think my expression is self-explanatory” 

Momoi: “But you are my gay friend”

Kise: “Why me?”

Momoi: “Because you are gay and my friend”

Kise: “You have a lot of gay friends then, why point it out?”

Momoi: (indignated) "That’s not true”

Kise: “Yes it is! I think you have more gay friends than hetero ones!”

Momoi: “What? No, I have Dai-chan...”

Kise: (simply) “No, he’s gay”

Momoi: “But he says he loves this Mai-chan and...”

Kise: “Trust my ass, he’s gay”

Momoi: (astonished) “You mean... you two...”

Kise: “Oh, yes, haven’t you notice before?”

Momoi: “No... but now that you mention it... anyway there’s Midorin, he...”

Kise: “Is gayer than a rainbow”

Momoi: “You can’t be serious”

Kise: “But I am, he’s been dating Takaocchi since almost a year already”

Momoi: “Well... but what about Imayoshi_”

Kise: “Is he even your friend? Whatever, he was with Hanamiya and then_”

Momoi: “Sakurai! I know Sakurai isn’t_”

Kise: “And then he got with Sakurai, you should let me finish my sentences”

Momoi: “I know! Muk-kun!”

Kise: “Nop, he’s gay too”

Momoi: “Who is he with!?”

Kise: “Kagamicchi’s brother, Himurocchi”

Momoi: (frustrated) “Arggg! Then Tetsu!”

Kise: “Momoicchi, even you know he’s with Kagamicchi, is not much of a secret for anyone”

Momoi: “Right... I have one!”

Kise: “If you say Akashicchi, he’s too”

Momoi: “Oh for god’s...! with who?”

Kise: “Furihata-kun”

Momoi: “Who? Never mind, I remembered... well... then... uhmm... this can’t be!”

Kise: “You must have other friends...”

Momoi: (desperate) “What the actual hell! My childhood friend, middle-school friends, and the friends I made through friends! All gay!”

Kise: “Momoicchi...”

Momoi: “Wait! One more, this is my last fucking chance”

Kise: “Your language Momoicchi...”

Momoi: (overflowing with emotions) “Who cares!? Kiyoshi!”

Kise: “Whom?”

Momoi: “Kuroko’s teammate, the tall one”

Kise: (shyly) “Yeah... well...”

Momoi: “You are kidding me, you are just joking, this can’t be!”

Kise: “He’s either with the captain or with the eagle guy, I don’t remember” 

Momoi: (defeated) "What the fuck, I only have gay friends...”

Kise: “There, there Momoicchi, calm down”

Momoi: “I think I’ll even befriend Haizaki to have at least one hetero male friend”

Kise: (to the side) “I wouldn’t recommend you Haizaki...”

Momoi: (frustrated) “Not this again! Do I live in a world where every guy is fucking gay?”

Kise: “I wouldn’t know...”

Momoi: (sceptically) “Really? Because you seem pretty informed over who is gay and who is not... thought the last had been quite empty”

Kise: “What are you implying, Momoicchi?”

Momoi: (innocently)“Nothing, just saying”

Kise: “Yeah, right... well, I think there’s one guy in Kurokocchi’s team that has a girlfriend...”

Momoi: (desperately) “Oh my god, I have to be friends with him!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses and Momoi is not as sad as she lets know.


End file.
